O Que For Preciso
by mthsnasc
Summary: A jovem Emma, de 17 anos, passou a vida toda em um único lugar, gostava da natureza e vivia uma vida pacata e feliz. Mas com um acontecimento inesperado, até que ponto a jovem moça será corajosa o suficiente para fazer o que é certo? e será mesmo que "qualquer maldição pode ser quebrada", como dizem por aí?
1. When She Was Just A Girl

As últimas estrelas já tinham desaparecido ao passo que o sol gradativamente lançava seus raios por detrás das montanhas iniciando assim mais um dia no vale de Petrarca. Eu abri os olhos, percebendo que as minhas irmãs mais novas Ruby e Gretel ainda dormiam profundamente. Suspirando, eu levanto da cama para ir acordá-las: aqui o nosso dia começa cedo e todos têm sua função. Minha família é composta, além das minhas irmãs Red Ruby e Mary Gretel, meus irmãos também mais novos Hansel John, gêmeo de Gretel e Henry James (em homenagem ao pai do meu pai), os meus avós Gepetto e Widow, que nós carinhosamente chamamos de Granny graças à Ruby, meu pai David Nolan, minha mãe Mary Margaret e eu, Emma Swan. Nós vivemos em um pequeno feudo com mais algumas outras pessoas, próximo a um rio de águas escuras, porém limpas, e apesar de não sermos exageradamente ricos temos uma grande propriedade e todos ajudam em algum tipo de atividade diária, o que faz com que tenhamos prosperidade e estabilidade. Tentando seriamente acordar minhas irmãs, ouço resmungos que provavelmente significavam que as duas queriam dormir pelo resto do dia, porém eu insisto em despertá-las.

-Essa é a última vez hoje que eu chamo vocês, apenas avisando.

Elas sabiam que se não fosse eu para acordá-las elas ficariam na cama até o meio dia, o que não geraria felicidade por parte da nossa mãe. Eu saio do quarto indo em direção à grande cozinha, onde Hansel e Henry já tinham deixado o leite recém tirado e que agora estava sendo fervido pela minha mãe, um costume que veio dos seus antepassados das terras do sul; ela diz que o deixa mais gostoso. De qualquer forma, Gretel e Ruby já vêm chegando juntamente com as outras mulheres daqui para irmos preparando a primeira refeição do dia. Todos chegam de suas primeiras funções para comer, meus irmãos da ordenha, meu pai do rebanho de ovelhas, e assim o dia vai seguindo. Estamos em uma época de início de primavera, portanto nós estávamos "descansando" até vir a próxima época de semeadura, depois a colheita e assim por diante. Vivíamos uma viva calma e pacata. Os meninos já foram ajudar meu pai a vistoriar as plantações, porque a época de plantar se aproxima e eles já têm idade para começar a prender essas coisas. Terminando de arrumar tudo depois da refeição, cada um de nós meninas podíamos fazer as atividades que nos preferiam, sendo que Gretel não ia mais brincar com os meninos, agora ela é a sombra da Ruby quando a Granny ensina esta última a fiar e costurar. Não me leve a mal mas eu prefiro a o bosque, e para o bosque eu fui, onde eu me sentia não simplesmente viva, mas conectada com tudo o que é vivo nesse mundo, era como se eu me tornasse parte de uma força maior, eu ficava embriagada nessa sensação. Passei a manhã toda lá catando frutos, flores e coisas que eu usava para fazer "remédios" ou para passar no cabelo e etc. Quando eu voltei, notei uma movimentação estranha no horizonte... Sim, parecia um cavalo, um único cavalo que vinha do oeste e estava chegando na minha casa. Instantaneamente meu coração ficou pesado em meu peito. Um único cavalo significa mensageiro. Mensageiro vindo do oeste significa notícias do outro lado do vale. "Notícias do outro lado do vale" significa más notícias.


	2. Breakaway

Ao entrar em casa, me deparei com a minha mãe, meu pai e um homem desconhecido com aparência esguia e que estava terrivelmente ofegante. Os três estavam se dirigindo aos andares superiores das nossas instalações, certamente para a biblioteca onde poderiam conversar a sós. Eu esperei todos eles irem para lá e sorrateiramente fiquei com o ouvido na fresta que separa a porta do chão, de olhos fechados e concentrando cada parte viva do meu corpo em captar qualquer som que viesse lá de dentro. Apesar das paredes de pedra e da espessa porta de madeira, ainda seria possível ouvir vozes elevadas, eu ouvia apenas alguns trechos turvos.

-... morreu! – era uma voz desconhecida para mim até então, por tanto era a do mensageiro.

- Como aconteceu? – eu não fazia ideia a respeito do que, ou melhor, de quem o meu pai falava.

...

- sabemos o que isso significa! – não consegui decifrar se existia temor ou apenas espanto na voz da minha mãe.

...

Em meio aos murmúrios dos meus pais, ouvi o mensageiro dizer em tom de conclusão:

- Em três dias!

Não podia me arriscar mais. Tão logo eu senti que a conversa estava acabando, fui a toda velocidade para o meu quarto e lá me recompus. Quem morreu? Seria esse alguém "do outro lado do vale" ou de ainda mais longe do que isso? E principalmente, o que vai acontecer em três dias?

Depois da refeição do meio-dia, meus pais anunciaram que tínhamos um convidado hoje, e que ele vinha do oeste. Meu pai se levantou.

- Acabamos de receber a notícia de que de recentemente, Lorde Midas da casa de Booth, também conhecida como "feudo do outro lado do vale", morreu de uma doença misteriosa. Os filhos dele e seus primos distantes Jefferson e August estão vindo nos visitar e chegarão aqui em três dias. Falaremos mais sobre isso depois.

Eu simplesmente precisava ficar sozinha agora. Depois de sair normalmente da minha casa, eu corri para o bosque como nunca, e fiquei lá cm as minhas preocupações e apenas uma pergunta: Por que ele? Tudo bem que o que aconteceu entre nós foi há alguns anos, ok, nós nos beijamos e só, mas depois disso ele subitamente passou a só ter olhos para a Ruby, não que isso fosse culpa dela. Eu o odeio do fundo do meu coração

...

Eu estava caminhando para o meu quarto para ir dormir, quando minha mãe me chamou.

- Emma, pode vir aqui?

- Ah, o que foi mãe? – ela estava com uma cara de preocupação.

- Precisamos conversar querida. Vamos para a biblioteca.

Chegando lá, meu pai já estava sentado com uma cara apreensiva. Minha mãe e eu nos acomodamos devidamente em nossos lugares e então meu pai começou:

- Querida, você soube hoje cedo que Lorde Midas faleceu. Pois bem, no lugar dele, quem deve assumir o comando geral do castelo é o filho mais velho Jefferson. Você se lembra dele, não é? Vocês já se viram pela última vez há dois anos na Festa Da Conquista.

A Festa da Conquista, comemoração da qual meu pai se refere, acontece a cada década para celebrar a conquista do Vale de Petrarca por nossas famílias ancestrais, alternando-se o castelo anfitrião. Da última vez aconteceu aqui, e portanto da próxima vez acontecerá no feudo dos Booth, já que não existem outros castelos no vale, dã. Há muitos séculos, meus ancestrais se estabeleceram onde hoje é o castelo dos Booth, já que lá é mais perto da "civilização" porém há alguns anos,o meu avô Gepetto, um guerreiro a serviço do rei da época veio para essas bandas "explorar a terra e acabou se casando com a irmã do Lorde Midas da época, ninguém menos que a Granny, o que fez com que os Booth e os Charmings se tornassem "as famílias do vale". Mas eu ainda não entendia onde o meu pai queria chegar.

- Acontece – continuou ele – que um lorde só pode assumir um castelo e de fato ser lorde se primeiro estiver sob o código máximo de conduta e compromisso que é o casamento.

- NÃO ACREDITO! Vocês querem que eu me case com ele!

- Calma Emma, vocês passaram boa parte da infância juntos, têm a mesma idade e ele é um homem , justo e honesto, você sabe disso – minha mãe falava com uma voz de quem estava tentando convencer uma cobra a comer grama.

- Mãe, eu não o amo! Ele é como um desconhecido para mim e vocês não podem me obrigar a me casar! Além do mais a Ruby o ama! Casem-no com ela!

Talvez digamos apenas que a ruby seja apaizonada por ele e não o mais profundo e verdadeiro dos amores, e ela não ficaria exatamente feliz em ter seu segredo revelado dessa maneira, mas eu precisava salvar minha pele, e se eu conseguisse a dana ainda saía no lucro.

- Emma você é nossa filha mais velha, e já chegou na idade de casar, não a Ruby. Além do mais você quer o que, nunca se casar? – meu pai estava sério agora.

- Prefiro isso a me casar com uma pessoa que eu odeio.

- Emma, depois de amanhã chega a caravana dos Booth e dois dias após isso você parte para o outro lado do vale para que seu casamento aconteça em 8 dias contando a partir de hoje. Esta conversa está encerrada – dizendo isso, meu pai se levantou tempestuosamente e se retirou do recinto. Minha mãe continuou:

- Emma, desde pequenos vocês foram destinados um ao outro, e você, uma menina tão bondosa e tão bonita nunca ficaria sem pretendentes. Seu primo Jefferson é tão honrado, justo, paciente, bonito...

Dessa vez quem se retirou fui eu. Eu ainda não sabia o que eu poderia fazer mas eu não ficaria de graça. Hoje eu vou ter uma longa noite de reflexão.

...

Dois dias depois

...

Acordei relutantemente. Hoje é o "dia maligno": Ontem eu tive o dia inteiro para fingir para os meus pais que a reação de anteontem foi apenas porque eu estava chocada, e que eu aceitarei, embora com certo mau-gosto a decisão deles, e dei sinais de que com o tempo eu estarei caindo de amores pelo meu primo canalha. Hoje À noite ele chega, e até lá eu já tenho que ter entrado em ação. O plano é bem simples: hoje de manhã eu vou dizer que quero passar o dia todo no bosque para "me despedir" e me preparar para a chegada do meu futuro noivo. Então, vou atravessar os Montes Urais, que na verdade são grandes montanhas e me esconder em algum lugar que eu encontrar por alguns dias. Como meu querido priminho será forçado a voltar pra casa antes do corpo do velho esfriar, ele vai levar uma Ruby que se jogaria nos braços dele e então eu volto pra casa depois de me perder na floresta. Não tinha outro plano e não posso nem pensar na possibilidade de ser descoberta, portanto eu parto com uma cesta levando meu almoço. Caminho por todo o bosque que não é muito comprido e chego na base dos montes quando o sol ainda não está muito perto do auge, portanto devem ser ainda 10 horas. Não precisarei escalar, basta caminhar pela fresta que há entre as duas montanhas mais altas que eu chego do outro lado. Não precisarei me preocupar em ser achada aqui, as pessoas do vale nunca, em qualquer circunstância atravessam os montes, Granny se limitou a dizer apenas que o território depois dos montes pertence a outro rei, e que dizem que lá é um lugar amaldiçoado, esta última parte provavelmente para evitar escapadinhas por parte dos enfim, o que poderia me acontecer? Encontrar uma feiticeira malvada? Hahaha sou hilária. Bem, terminando de passar pelos montes, não há nada senão uma grande planície graminídea com um leve declive em na direção à minha frente, e uma árvore aqui e ali, e no meio um caminho de terra. Paro sobre uma sombra, me alimento e até penso em descansar mas esse não é nem de longe o local adequado, nem água tem. Portanto eu vou descendo pelo caminho por todo o resto da tarde, coberta por uma capa para me proteger do sol, e quando eu vejo estou à beira de um desfiladeiro: abaixo, a maior área que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, uma imensidão totalmente lisa quebrada apenas por um pequeno monte no centro e quatro formações idênticas cercando-o. O do centro tinha um magnífico castelo feito inteiramente de pedra negra. O mais curioso é que o castelo estava totalmente deserto: tinha aspecto abandonado e eu sei que parece loucura mas aparentemente não morava ninguém lá. Até porque, quem construiria um castelo em um lugar que não dá nem para plantar? Isso, meus amigos, é uma coisa que só se vê uma vez na vida e se é para ver que seja bem visto. Estou indo para lá investigar.


	3. The Day I First Met You

Pois bem, a partir do momento que eu vislumbrei aquele castelo grandioso, magnífico e deserto eu soube que minha vida não seria completa se eu não o visse por dentro e descobrisse porque está vazio. Sou curiosa e sei disso. Depois que eu descesse o desfiladeiro ainda haveria uma boa caminhada para chegar ao ponto de subida pelos montes; nada que uma fugitiva desesperada por um lugar para passar a noite não pudesse aguentar.

Chegando lá, percebi que aqueles montes não eram tão pequenos quanto pareciam, muito menos o castelo. Dou a volta e percebo que na direção norte em relação à frente do castelo, muito ao longe, quase no horizonte, está o mar, e noto que abaixo do grande monte central, na direção oposta de onde eu vim tinha um lago, cheio de peixes com cores vibrantes, o restante era coberto pela mesma vegetação de graminídeas que o resto dos cinco montes, porém com algumas árvores, formando assim um mini-bosque.

Muito estranho, eu sempre achei que nós morássemos a vários e vários dias de viajem distantes do mar. Vai ver ninguém sabia que do outro lado dos montes existia mar. De qualquer forma, havia um enorme portão, entreaberto, e com círculos de bronze presos À maçaneta, para bater. Bati uma, duas e três vezes, mas nem sequer um ser vivo se manifestou.

A coisa parecia mesmo estar abandonada, então não faria mal se eu desse uma espiadinha lá dentro. Ao atravessar o portão, me deparo com uma pequena sala retangular, pequena em comparação às dimensões do castelo. Á minha frente, duas cortinas iam de pouco abaixo do teto até o chão, preenchendo um espaço que poderia muito bem ser ocupado por duas largas portas duplas. Dava para ouvir leves gemidos e lamentos que lembravam choro.

Atravessando os sofás, tapetes de seda, almofadas, tapeçarias e toda a decoração da sala e ainda sem me deparar com ninguém, eu me dirigi à parte da cortina direita que se ladeavam com a parede e lá, afastando delicadamente com as mãos, coloquei um olho no pequeno espaço, tentando captar qualquer visão ou vulto que fosse, devido à pouca luminosidade que ainda restava; a essa hora o sol já estava encostado no horizonte.

Corajosamente, atravessei as cortinas, me deparando com uma gigantesca sala também retangular, cerca de duas vezes maior do que a anterior, e ainda mais ricamente adornada, com direito a tapetes, tapeçarias, lustres, e candelabros. Eu estava realmente impressionada devido à simplicidade do local onde eu morava, mas quando eu olhei para frente, em direção ao homem que estava sentado em um trono uma sensação tão violenta se apoderou de mim que eu pareceu que eu mal conseguia ficar em pé.

Ele era simplesmente radiante. Tinha pele branca, embora desse para perceber que estava mais pálido do que o normal. Seu cabelo era castanho e notei que estava um pouco grande para o corte, sua barba estava por fazer, e seus olhos... Ah, seus olhos. Eles eram vívidos e verdes como o meu bosque no esplendor do verão, porém estavam fixados em algum ponto distante; desfocados, reflexivos e tristes, o que só fazia com que eu me derretesse mais e mais.

Era como se o meu coração estivesse dando saltos dentro de mim, minha pulsação estava totalmente irregular nesse momento. Continuei andando até chegar mais ou menos perto, então aproveitando o momento de insanidade e a minha vontade de saber, eu perguntei suavemente:

- Com licença, qual é o seu nome?

Foi então que ele desviou sua cabeça novamente para frente, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, e foi aí que eu fiquei hipnotizada de vez com aqueles olhos profundos e seu olhar de total curiosidade a meu respeito, era como se uma cachoeira estivesse despencando sobre mim.

- Graham, minha senhora. – ele respondeu

P.O.V. Graham (ponto de vista do Graham, agora ele é o narrador).

- Flashback -

Eu estava perdido em devaneios quando ouvi uma voz feminina receosa, quase assustada, me chamar:

- Com licença, qual é o seu nome?

Assim que me virei na direção da voz, eu instantaneamente senti uma onda de calor percorrendo meu corpo.

Olhei diretamente em seus olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas no mais lindo anel de ouro, que era seu rosto de pele rosada e cabelos dourados como o sol, ao encará-la eu poderia me levantar daqui e ir me ajoelhar diante de tamanha delicadeza. Era como se uma cachoeira estivesse despencando sobre mim. Isso tudo era muito estranho, eu nunca havia sentido isso na minha vida, e principalmente porque a última vez que eu tinha sentido coisas parecidas com isso foi... Há muito tempo.

- Graham, ó viajante. – respondi de forma polida, apesar da minha curiosidade naquele momento.

- Fim do flashback –

- Como você se chama?

A esse momento minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas tentando imaginar nem que fosse um motivo vago que justificasse a presença dela aqui.

- Emma, meu senhor. – disse ela, fazendo uma leve reverência.

- Ora, vamos acabar com as formalidades. Me chame apenas pelo meu nome. – Ela era bastante educada, se portando com respeito diante de um rei. Mal sabia ela o quanto eu já desejei nunca ter assumido este trono.

- Como quiser, m- perdão. Como quiser. – Ela ficou ligeiramente vermelha pelo deslize, que adorável.

Apesar da conversa ter sido curta, eu nunca tinha me sentido tão vivo em muitos e muitos anos. Porém, notando que o sol já desaparecia no horizonte e a noite se aproximava cada vez mais, e ela precisava ir. No entanto, de certa forma eu não queria que ela fosse, eu precisava saber mais sobre ela, conversar com ela... Além do mais não é todo dia que passa um viajante nesse castelo, quem sabe ela não poderia me ajudar?

P.O.V. Emma

Ai, ele já está querendo tirar as formalidades entre nós, que fofo! Apesar disso eu ainda tenho perguntas, sim, não posso me esquecer do que me trouxe aqui só porque tem um deus grego entronado na minha frente e nós aparentemente estamos sozinhos em um castelo. No entanto, quando eu ia começar a falar, ele que tinha dado uma rápida olhada em direção às janelas do salão, pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa importante e estava com uma cara desconfortável, eu diria que quase aterrorizada.

- Sinto muito Emma, mas você tem que ir agora! E só peço que volte, eu quero muito conversar com você, mas o sol já está se pondo, você tem que sair desse castelo imediatamente! Escute com atenção, pois sua vida depende disso agora: Vá o mais rápido possível para o bosque lago que está na base do monte que fica de frente para esse castelo e se esconda lá. Você pode passar a noite lá, tem árvores frutíferas e por aqui não existem animais que lhe farão mal.

À essa hora eu já estava assustada, mas ele continuou a falar:

- Siga essas instruções e não saia debaixo das árvores, procure ficar embaixo das aglomerações mais densas. Não faça barulho, não acenda fogueiras; não faça nada que possa chamar a atenção de quem está aqui em cima no castelo. Em nenhuma circunstância coma algum peixe do lago, isso serve para todos e para cada um deles, e de forma alguma volte para cá antes que o sol esteja descolado do horizonte, de preferência deixe que ele suba um pouco. AGORA VÁ, RÁPIDO!

Diante dessas palavras, eu voltei correndo pelo caminho que eu tinha tomado ainda há pouco, passei pelo portão e sem diminuir a velocidade comecei a descer a "ladeira" rezando muito para não tropeçar, porque sim. O fato é que eu consegui chegar ao dito bosque ainda viva, o que é ótimo porque se eu morresse acho que eu viraria um fantasma, não conseguiria passar para o outro lado em paz antes de descobrir o que se passa naquele castelo.

A essa hora os últimos raios de sol já estavam desaparecendo. Peguei algumas maçãs para comer, e após a pequena refeição, me sentei no chão apoiada em um tronco caído no chão, já que eu não tinha para onde ir mesmo. Bem, eu resolvi aceitar o conselho do Graham de ficar escondida no bosque, afinal eu encontrei aquilo que eu estava procurando, um lugar para ficar enquanto eu não podia voltar; inclusive eu não estou vendo MUITOS lugares onde eu poderia me esconder agora, por isso resolvi ficar aqui. Eu estava observando as estrelas distraidamente quando senti um vento frio.

Me levantando, vejo que uma imensa massa roxa semelhante a uma grande nuvem estava vindo do sul em direção ao castelo, cada vez mais rápido e ficando cada vez maior. De repente, a "nuvem" entrou no castelo, como se estivesse viva, o que só me deixou ainda mais amedrontada.

O portão pelo qual eu tinha acabado de sair bateu com força, aparentemente sozinho. Ignorando a curiosidade, eu não me atrevi a sair do lugar porque eu sou uma menina muito obediente, ou talvez porque eu estivesse morrendo de medo. Além do mais, como eu entraria em um castelo trancado?

Assim, lá estava eu deitada com a cabeça encostada no tronco. Eu até mesmo tinha cruzado as mãos sobre a barriga, porque até na hora de me deitar eu sou chique. Eu estava determinada a ficar aqui até dormir quando eu escutei um grito do Graham. Ele que me desculpasse mas eu não ficaria aqui em posição de branca de neve sabendo que alguém estava em perigo, principalmente se esse alguém fosse ele. Subi tudo de novo, e ao chegar perto do portão eu ouço:

- Porque vocês faz isso Regina? Não tem piedade de mim? – não era simplesmente uma voz triste, parecia que o mundo dele estava se acabando, OMG!

- Calado! Você devia saber que não é digno nem sequer da morte, mas sim de uma eternidade de sofrimento por tudo o que me fez!

Rapidamente dando a volta, eu consegui espiar por uma janela de vidro azulado, bastante espesso e distorcida no estilo vitral, o que tornaria difícil de eu ser vista por alguém de dentro. Minha mente trabalhava rápido. O que Graham fez a essa Regina? Ele estava sendo vítima de alguma injustiça ou apenas sendo castigado por algum mal que fizera no passado?

Bem, o fato é que eu o vi sentado no trono, como sempre. Ele estava sem camisa (ui!), essa era a parte boa. A parte ruim era que essa tal de Regina estava dando chicotadas violentas nas lindas costas do meu Graham enquanto ele agonizava de dor no trono, sem que nada o prendesse à cadeira.


	4. Sparks Fly

Mal acreditei no que eu estava vendo. Tive que morder minha própria língua para que não deixasse escapar um grito histérico. A mulher tinha uma cara de quem estava refletindo sobre alguma outra coisa, mas não parou de maltratar Graham por isso. Eu sentia como se alguém estivesse espremendo meu coração, de tanta dor. Eu não entendia porque aquilo tudo estava acontecendo, as mesmas perguntas continuavam na minha cabeça, e a parte mais estranha da situação era que Graham não estava amarrado ou acorrentado de qualquer, forma, ele só ficava lá sentado, sofrendo e se lamentando. Após isso, continuei ouvindo a conversa deles.

P.O.V. Graham

- Flashback –

Senti a habitual brisa cortante e fria que indicava a chegada _dela_. Momentos depois, vi uma nuvem roxa invadir o castelo, e depois se agrupar novamente, de onde saiu Regina, trazendo seu fiel chicote a tiracolo. Com sua fúria eterna e interminável, ela tirou o manto e as vestes opulentas que cobriam meu tronco e começou a desferir chicotadas nas minhas costas.

- Por que você faz isso Regina? Não tem piedade de mim?

- Calado! – ela desferiu um golpe mais forte aqui. - Você devia saber que não é digno nem sequer da morte, mas sim de uma eternidade de sofrimento por tudo o que me fez!

- Fim do flashback -

- Eu nunca te fiz nada! Nunca foi minha culpa, eu não queria que nada daquilo acontecesse, eu juro! – ela estava simplesmente sendo movida pela fúria.

- Não se faça de inocente, _querido_. Eu não sou só um rostinho bonito, eu também sou esperta, e você não vai me enganar com essa carinha de coração partido e seus olhos marejados.

- Você nunca se cansa não é? Acha que ele gostaria de ver o monstro – asqueroso – no qual você se transformou? – até hoje eu não coseguia entender o motivo de ela ser tão desumana comigo.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A MENCIONAR ELE! – os olhos dela estavam ainda mais negros de raiva. – é por sua causa que ele está naquele estado, e é por sua causa que tudo isso está acontecendo! Eu só não te deixei como ele para que você pudesse sentir a dor e o castigo da culpa!

- Você não tem coração não é mesmo? Eu só continuo insistindo em te perguntar o motivo de tanta crueldade por falta do que fazer aqui. – eu não estava sendo irônico, eu passo uma boa parte dos meus dias entediado, e o resto, triste pelo meu castigo.

- Olha só quem está falando de coração, hahahaha! EU DISSE: CALADO! – e nesse momento, eu senti como uma mão se fechando na minha garganta, e não consegui mais falar.

P.O.V. Emma

Não aguentei mais assistir àquele show de horrores, até porque eu não podia fazer nada para tentar ajudar. O portão estava fechado, as janelas que podiam ser abertas estavam muito altas... Resumindo, eu estava trancada pelo lado de fora. Além do mais, eu nem mesmo sabia _o que _era aquela mulher; a minha única certeza era, obviamente de que ela tinha a ver com a "nuvem". Na verdade, pensando bem, eu não tinha o que fazer diante da situação naquele momento, pois se ela estava chicoteando o Graham, ao ponto de suas costas estarem ligeiramente inchadas e sangrando muito, imagine o que ela não faria comigo. Frustrada, voltei para o bosque, onde chorei até dormir.

**...**

**Na manhã seguinte...**

**...**

Assim que eu acordei do meu sono, conturbado por pesadelos com a noite anterior, eu automaticamente chequei a posição do sol. Estava quase saindo por completo, o que me deu tempo para acordar de verdade, comer mais algumas maçãs, lavar meu rosto no lago... Sim, os peixes do lago me davam medo por isso eu não me atrevi a entrar lá. Eles me olhavam como se entendessem o que estava acontecendo. Preferi manter distância, só por segurança.

Esperando dar a hora de subir novamente, eu paro um pouco e reflito o rumo que os acontecimentos tomaram. Como será que estava minha família agora? O será que me deram por morta? Espero que não, eu não quero que eles sofram por minha causa, ainda mais por uma "armação" minha. Será que existe possibilidade de eles me acharem, e eu acabaria tendo que me casar? Diante dos acontecimentos de ontem eu até tinha esquecido o motivo primordial de tudo isso, mas não é para menos. Talvez a Granny estivesse certa sobre a "terra amaldiçoada".

Bem, o sol já estava bastante alto àquela hora, até mesmo a coloração laranja-avermelhada que pinta o nascer do sol estava a ponto de desaparecer agora. Era o momento ideal para subir ao castelo, até mesmo porque o meu pobre Graham devia estar precisando de cuidados seríssimos; talvez eu pudesse ajudar usando algumas plantas.

Notando que o imponente portão estava entreaberto exatamente da mesma forma com que o encontrei pela primeira vez, eu atravesso novamente as portas duplas, e depois disso as cortinas, para chegar à sala do trono e encontrei o Graham com uma cara apreensiva, que depois que ele me viu se transformou em alívio – me sentindo! –, e não resisti em correr para abraçá-lo; ele parecia feliz, mas, no entanto, não se levantou ou veio em minha direção.

- Não está feliz em me ver? – Xatiada. Será que ele não percebe o efeito que tem sobre mim?

- Acredite Emma, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver uma pessoa em minha vida. – são só as minhas esperanças ou ele está com um sorriso bobo no rosto?

- Eu vim correndo em sua direção e você nem sequer se levantou, majestade. – apesar de tudo, era muito engraçada a forma com que estávamos levando a conversa/discussão. Um rei e uma forasteira, ele imponente no trono e eu aqui em pé com a minha fiel cesta, e eu é que estava confrontando ele.

A esse ponto ele parecia realmente triste. Será que eu fui muito dura com ele? Afinal, depois do que ele passou ontem, e tudo... Aqueles olhos verdes como o bosque no verão me faziam derreter como neve no verão, ERA ISSO! Agora sim, tá explicado.

- Mil perdões Emma, mas eu não posso me levantar daqui. Está na hora de você saber o fardo que eu carrego, e quem sabe talvez você possa ajudar.

AI MEU DEUS! Sim, o castelo deserto, a bruxa, as chicotadas, eu lembrei do motivo pelo qual eu vim aqui tão cedo hoje! Mas é que quando eu vi a cara de alívio do Graham quando me viu, eu simplesmente perdi o foco. Acho que é normal, porque o Graham É o Graham.

- Graham, sinto muito, mas eu, vim aqui ontem, e vi o que aconteceu. Me desculpe. – Eu estava constrangida.

- Emma, o que você fez! Você não entrou aqui, entrou? Você não tinha noção do perigo que estava correndo?

- EU? Talvez você não se lembre, mas eu me lembro muito bem do que aquela mulher lhe fez, agora deixe eu dar uma olhada em suas costas, preciso usar algumas plantas aí. Não está doendo? Digo, você com todas essas roupas por cima... Oh meu Deus EU ODEIO AQUELA MULHER!

Não pude impedir que uma lágrima de raiva escapasse, mas rapidamente me recompus.

- Me desculpe pelo descontrole Graham. Agora se me dá licença. – fui me aproximando dele.-

- Não precisa Emma. Realmente seria uma honra ser cuidado por você, mas os ferimentos já cicatrizaram. Primeiro eu quero saber porque você não segui o meu conselho ontem.

- Hn, não se importa se eu sentar, não é?

- Absolutamente, hahahaha. – Ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo... Parei. Ou não.

Embora houvesse outro trono, menor, ao lado do dele, eu queria ficar de frete para Graham, por isso, rapidamente voltei à "sala inicial" e peguei uma poltrona bem simples, que parecia uma cadeira. Oh sim Graham, eu consigo carregar uma cadeira sozinha, desmanche essa cara de quem está vendo um filhotinho sofrer. Colocando a cadeira bem à frente dele, me sentei e comecei a falar.

- Pode falar – disse ele em tom de curiosidade –.

- Eu fui para o bosque, não comi nenhum peixe, fiz tudo direitinho. Isso até eu ver aquela nuvem roxa entrar aqui. Então, quando você começou a gritar, eu não me contive – aqui, ele fez uma carinha que eu simplesmente tive vontade de apertá-lo -. Mas não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu estou bem, afinal. Eu só queria ajudar.

- Tudo bem Emma, não foi sua culpa. Você não sabia por que não podia subir, eu não tive tempo de explicar. Está tudo bem agora, não se preocupe – OMG, KEEP CALM AND NÃO POSSO GRITAR SÓ PORQUE ELE DISSE "ESTÁ TUDO BEM" SEGURANDO MINHAS MÃOS E OLHANDO PRA MIM COM AQUELA CARA DE "EU MEREÇO UM BEIJO?" –.

Oops, sinto a velha cachoeira sobre mim de novo, só que agora ela está ainda mais violenta. E quando foi que eu fiquei com febre?

P.O.V. Graham

– Flashback –

- Tudo bem Emma, não foi sua culpa. Você não sabia por que não podia subir, eu não tive tempo de explicar. Está tudo bem agora, não se preocupe. – não pude evitar segurar as mãos dela. Ela podia ser uma heroína, e ainda nem sabia disso, mas ela não deixava de ser uma garota e ela precisava de apoio e atenção. Eu tinha certeza de que era ela, o mais incrível é que meu _coração_ dizia isso!

P.O.V. Emma

E então, olhando calmamente no fundo dos meus olhos, - ele estava se aproximando? –

P.O.V. Graham

Ela era mais brilhante que o sol, então não tinha como o clima não esquentar. Foi aí que ela pareceu notar o que estava acontecendo, e então nossas bocas chegaram cada vez mais perto, então, nós nos beijamos

P.O.V. Emma

NÓS NOS BEIJAMOS! Aquela cachoeirazinha medíocre da primeira vez, bem, agora era um abismo violento e incontrolável, uma imensidão de sensações ardendo dentro de mim, simplesmente um furação.

P.O.V. Graham

Era como um vulcão na mais catastrófica das erupções, ou uma sinfonia tocando em uma tempestade de trovões; eu me jogaria em um abismo naquele momento se isso fosse necessário para continuar sentindo o gosto selvagem que ela tinha. Meu coração ardia, queimava, e explodia como um milhão de fogos de artifício. Eu soube desde a primeira vez que a vi que ela era a que ia me libertar, e agora ela estava me provando isso. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão vivo.


	5. Go Hard Or Go Home

P.O.V. Emma

Passado o momento "estou cruzando o céu como 10567315768 fogos de artifício", bem, eu não podia estar mais feliz, estava apenas pensando no que falar para não ficar precendo uma idiota feliz. É, foi no improviso:

- Uau! – eu ainda estava tentando recuperar o fôlego -.

- Acho que isso foi um "eu gostei". Uau pra você também – eu já estava até preocupada, ele estava muito vermelho e ofegante! Ai meu Deus como é bom ser poderosa. –

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Você está tão vermelho!

- Sim, Emma, está acontecendo que você está me libertando do meu castigo, da minha maldição! É ela que me impede de sair desse trono, por causa dela eu não posso mexer as pernas, olhe! – Então ele levantou um pouco a barra da sua calça e revelou auquilo que eu presumi que fosse sua perna, mas hoje era mármore negro. –.

- Dos meus dedos do pé, até o quadril, é tudo pedra - revelou ele pesarosamente -. Regina me amaldiçoou a isso e ainda pior: ela arrancou meu coração, para que pelo resto de meus dias eu sentisse apenas dor. – a esse ponto eu já teria caído no chão se não estivesse sentada -.

- Mas porque tudo isso? O que você fez de mal para ela, de que ela tanto fala que está se vingando agora?

P.O.V. Graham

- Acredite Emma, eu nunca fiz nada de mal a ela. Nós iríamos nos casar pois os pais dela governavam um reino distante, e eles queria unir os reinos e aquela história toda que você já conhece. No entanto, nós, os noivos, não queríamos esse casamento. Eu não a amava e ela amava um rapaz chamado Daniel, contra a vontade dos pais e sem o meu conhecimento. Ela ficou enlouquecida quando viu a data do casamento se aproximar e nenhuma solução aparecer. Dois dias antes do casamento, Daniel apareceu morto.

- Ah meu Deus, que terrível! – ela estava realmente tocada pela história. -

- Sim, muito terrível! Ela acha que eu o matei para que nós pudéssemos nos casar – como se ela fosse a rainha má da cocada preta! – e então, jurou que ia se vingar. Não sei como ela fez isso, mas ela transformou todos os habitantes da cidade de Storybrooke nos peixes que você viu naquele lago, parou o tempo aqui no castelo e o retardou o máximo no possível no resto do reino, e por fim, como você já sabe, transformou minha metade de baixo em pedra, assim como meu coração.

P.O.V. Emma

Eu estava à beira das lágrimas. Como ela podia ser tão cruel com alguém tão bom quanto Graham por nada? Agora era a minha vez de assumir o controle.

- Calma Graham, deve haver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer. Quantas pessoas já vieram aqui antes de mim? Há quanto tempo isso tudo aconteceu?

- Ninguém jamais veio aqui antes de você Emma, minha avó dizia que maldições existem para serem quebradas, e você é a chave para me libertar. Eu sei disso porque eu fui condenado a sentir apenas dor e ódio próprio pelo resto da eternidade, mas desde que você chegou, eu me sinto vivo novamente. Você é minha esperança, Emma. – e mais uma vez eu me impeço de morrer de emoção, porque eu não me deixaria morrer enquanto ele está acariciando meu rosto. –

- Quanto tempo de viajem você levou de seu lugar natal até aqui, Emma?

- Ah, é perto! Apenas meio dia de caminhada! Porque?

- Sinto muito Emma – até que poderia ter sido pior -, mas se meus cálculos a respeito da maldição estiverem certos, você andou nada menos que três meses até aqui.

- Você está louco? Isso é impossível!

- A maldição retarda o tempo lá fora Emma! A distância realmente é de meio dia de viajem, mas por causa dela você levou tanto tempo, sem perceber. Se você mesma não fosse a salvadora, a viajante, a universal, você teria levado cerca de um ano! Antigas inscrições dizem que desde muito tempo atrás existia a profecia de que Storybrooke iria renascer por meio da Universal, que cruzaria fronteiras que os homens de seu tempo temiam e libertaria o nosso povo. Caso não esteja sabendo, esse é o significado do seu nome.

- Uau Graham, como você é inteligente! – agora era eu que estava acariciando o rosto dele -. Então, o que eu tenho que fazer para derrotá-la?

- Como assim? Eu pensei que você soubesse não é? Eu pensei que você fosse uma feiticeira poderosa, porém boazinha, e iria usar sua magia para derrotá-la?

EU TIVE QUE RIR

- Hahahaha OMG Graham, qual magia? Eu não sou uma feiticeira! – mas eu te enfeiticei, xoxo -

- Então como espera derrotar a Regina?

- Mas era justamente isso que eu estava querendo saber! Bem, pelo visto eu vou ter que improvisar!

- De jeito nenhum! Ficou louca? Você acha o que? Que jogar maçãs na cara dela vai adiantar? Pois não vai. É perigoso Emma. – que fofo. Só que não. –.

Eu me levantei da minha cadeira, me sentando no colo dele. Ei, não é indecente quando ele não pode nem ter "reações" com a parte de baixo do corpo, mim dexa.

- Escute Graham, eu sei que teme por mim, até eu mesma estou um pouco insegura, mas "maldições existem para serem quebradas". Eu vou parar aquela mulher, ainda não sei como mas eu vou!

- Mas Em– eu o calei com mais um beijo caloroso, esperando intensamente que não fosse o último.

- Você sabe que é o certo a se fazer! Agora fique aí que já devem ser quase três horas!

- Como se eu pudesse sair!

- Ah desculpe, eu esqueci, eu juro! Onde fica a biblioteca?

- Saia por esse corredor aqui à esquerda, suba a terceira escada à esquerda, depois vire a esquerda de nov sétima porta.

- Ok, me aguarde porque eu tenho uma maldição para quebrar e vai ser agora.


	6. The One That Got Away

Já estava quase subindo a escada quando me lembrei de perguntar:

- Em que parte da biblioteca estão essas tais inscrições?

- Eu nem mesmo sei se elas estão na biblioteca! Elas aparentemente estão perdidas!

- Ótimo! Momento perfeito para encontrá-las!

Chegando lá, me deparo com uma biblioteca na qual poderiam morar váaarias pessoas. Ossó, eu posso até ter sido nascida e criada no meio do interior do fim do mundo, e ainda ser loira, mas eu sou muito esperta, cof cof. Provavelmente as tais "inscrições antigas" às quais Graham se referia deviam estar naquela parte que toda biblioteca têm que ficam um bando de enciclopédias velhas. Genial! Após vasculhar toda essa parte, eu já não estava tão animada. Não tinha encontrado nem sequer um pedaço de papel que pudesse me ajudar, mas então, desastrada como eu sou, eu sem querer derrubei toda a estante de velharias, e então, no meio da bagunça que se formou quando todos os livros caíram eu vi um... pergaminho?

Apontava para a localização de uma espada com "propriedades muito peculiares", e que "foi forjada há séculos, vinda de um lugar muito distante, e era poderosíssima". Pelo desenho que tinha, ela era linda, mas eu teria que andar uns bocados para chegar até ela. Aparentemente, a espada estava localizada em baixo de uma macieira, em uma montanha ao leste daqui. Eu teria que andar alguns bocados, não daria para ir e voltar antes de Regina chegar. O pergaminho dizia ainda que aquele que comesse uma das maçãs da árvore ficaria imune a qualquer maldição, qualquer que fosse ela, pelo resto do dia. Porém, deveria se comer apenas uma maçã e nada mais do que isso, e avisava apenas que caso alguém cedesse à tentação de provar mais um dos deliciosos frutos, traria para si consequências catastróficas. Ótimo: com uma espada e maçãs mágicas, eu não poderia estar mais bem armada.

Não havia tempo a perder. Eu precisava pôr um fim nisso tudo ainda hoje.; iria inclusive acertar alguns detalhes com Graham. Voltei para a sala do trono e me aproximei dele com o meu "mapa" na mão; ele pareceu surpreso.

- Você conseguiu Emma?

- Sim, eu achei algo que pode nos salvar! Meios para ficar imune a maldições, e uma espada aparentemente mágica, e ela está em uma montanha aqui perto, mas não vai dar para eu chegar aqui com ela antes de a Regina chegar. Por falar nisso, quanto tempo ela passa aqui? Ela só para de te bater ao nascer do sol? – não pude evitar acariciar o rosto dele novamente, eu morria de pena do que ele sofria –.

- Não, só até a lua estar em seu auge, ou seja, por volta da meia-noite, depois me veste novamente com roupas opulentas para que a cicatrização seja o mais dolorosa possível. Aí, ela se dirige ao túmulo que ela fez para o Daniel que fica na base do monte oposto ao que fica o bosque e chegando lá, chora até o amanhecer, e dentro desse tempo os cortes já têm cicatrizado completamente como se minhas costas nunca tivessem levado um arranhão. Depois, vai não sei para onde e só volta na noite seguinte.

- Hum, então tá. Tenho que Pará-la ainda hoje, eu preciso!

- Meu "coração" pula de felicidade só de pensar em como vai ser quando nós pudermos ficar juntos, sem ninguém para nos impedir – ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, nos casarmos...

- ESTÁ ME PEDINDO EM CASAMENTO? – ah, de repente eu estava animadíssima com a ideia de casamento! Porque será? –.

- Na verdade eu não estava diretamente fazendo o pedido agora. Mas, é claro que eu quero me casar com você! Você não?

- E na verdade eu só acabei chegando aqui nesse castelo porque eu estava fugindo para não te que me casar. Mas um casamento com você até que não cairia mal. É tudo o que eu mais quero! – dei apenas um selinho rápido nele. – Já volto!

E então, mais uma vez, eu saí pelo portão do castelo, só que dessa vez, saltitando como um veado e errante como uma borboleta. Eu estava com um sério problema chamado amor, devia ser isso. O fato foi que eu consegui chegar à tal macieira aos últimos raios do sol. Havia uma pedra em baixo dela, na qual estava cravada uma espada de cabo prateado, e detalhes em vermelho. Removi a espada com facilidade, por mais estranho que isso pareça. Peguei uma única maçã, mas não me atrevi a comê-la ainda. Só o cheiro do local já estava me dando vontade de comer, quem dirá se eu provasse.

Ao tomar certa distância da árvore, mordi a maçã, e tive que sair correndo para não me deixar voltar. O gosto era esplêndido e mortalmente tentador. Alertei a mim mesma sobre a parte do "mortalmente". Após mais uma longa caminhada, consegui chegar de novo ao portão do castelo, que novamente estava fechado. Então seria isso. Eu iria me dirigir até o vitral, quebrá-lo com a espada, e entraria gritando "ao infinito e além", ou talvez "pelos poderes de Storybrooke". Após uma breve reflexão, eliminei a parte do grito.

Eu nunca havia manuseado uma espada antes, não de verdade. O máximo que eu já havia chegado perto era ter brincado usando espadas de madeiras com meus primos, mas isso tinha sido há muitos e muitos anos. Mas eu era boa naquela época, então se havia uma hora para meus instintos voltarem, era aquela. Ao chegar perto do vidro, escutei vozes.

- O que foi Regina? Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Você ainda não disse "isso é para você saber o preço da culpa" ou coisas do tipo hoje!

- Hahaha, muito engraçado! É que te castigar está ficando tão bom que me deixou distraída hoje! Por um segundo eu achei que tinha sentido outra presença humana aqui neste castelo! Mas isso não é possível, não é mesmo?

- Se tem uma coisa que você nunca vai entender Regina, é que nem a pior das catástrofes ou a mais cruel das maldições pode tirar a esperança de dentro de nós!

- Mas que história é essa agora? Do que você está falando?

Pensei apenas no quanto eu amava minha família, esperando que eles me perdoassem se eu não pudesse mais lhes dizer isso, e esperando que de algum modo eles entendessem por que eu fugi. O mesmo valia para Graham. Ah, agora parecia o momento perfeito para um entrada perigosa, mas triunfal. Quebrei o vidro.

- Ele está falando de mim!

- Emma, você veio! – Graham parecia cansado, porém feliz –.

Corri o mais rápido que pude na direção de Regina, mas ela não era nada idiota. Asas grandes e de aparência envelhecida como as de um morcego nasceram em suas costas, e ela rapidamente voou para o lado sul da sala, para perto das cortinas. Uma nuvem se formou em volta dela, que seguindo o comando dos seus braços começou a me rodear, cada vez mais fumaça roxa.

- Se sentindo um pouco sufocada, querida? HAHAHAHA

Então era isso! Eu supostamente não deveria conseguir respirar, mas a maçã me livrou disso. Eu entrei no jogo também. Comecei fingir que estava tossindo e me joguei no chão, gritando. Esperava que de alguma forma ela pudesse se "desgastar". Ela correu em minha direção, com uma espécie de adaga feita de sua fumaça roxa na mão. Eu pude deduzir que aquilo podia até não cortar, mas com certeza mataria. Quando ela estava quase chegando, de um salto eu me levantei e tentei cravar a espada no abdômen dela, mas ela também era rápida e voou para cima, mas levando um corte de tamanho considerável e mais ou menos profundo na coxa.

Provavelmente por causa disso, a fumaça ao redor de mim se dissipou, e eu acreditava que ela não tinha me descoberto.

- Ah é? Vamos ver o quanto você aguenta, princesinha!

Ela então começou a lançar rajadas e mais rajadas roxas contra mim usando apenas a mão esquerda, enquanto sua mão direita estava aberta, virada para cima, e redemoinhos de fumaça roxa a rondavam. Tentei desviar algumas com a espada, não podia perder o meu trunfo sobre ela. Isso fez com que eu me deslocasse para o lado esquerdo da sala, não podia arriscar que uma das maldições acertasse Graham. Por sorte, eu estava rebater as rajadas. Vendo que isso não ia dar em nada, comecei a correr na direção dela.

- Eu vou te destruir por tudo que você já fez ao meu Graham!

Ela já aparentava estar cansada, e parecia estar preparando ser seu golpe final. Isso era assustador

- Não, querida. EU vou destruir aquilo que você mais ama, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! SEM MAIS FINAIS FELIZES,HAHAHAHAHAHA!

E então, mesmo eu tendo conseguido fazer um outro corte considerável em seu ombro direito, ela voou por cima de mim, com sua adaga novinha em folha na mão direita, exatamente igual à outra, exceto que esta era tão concentradamente roxa que parecia ser preta.

Eu estava quase conseguindo, só precisava ser rápida para alcançá-la. Não entendia porque ela estava indo em direção ao... Graham! AH MEU DEUS! Corri como nunca na minha vida, inutilmente, pois ela era como um relâmpago. Ela devia estar enfraquecendo, e com ela, o poder que cicatrizava as feridas de Graham, pois este último estava agonizante no trono. Vendo que já estava esgotada, ela apelou para seu golpe final.

Proferindo palavras desconhecidas para mim, ela levantou a adaga até onde seu braço permitia, e então, eu impotentemente a assisti cravar a adaga de fumaça no peito de Graham, sem poder defendê-lo, eu não fiz questão de conter as lágrimas que jorravam dos meus olhos. Ele arregalou os olhos como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio, a esse momento eu não sentia mais o chão, eu sentia um aperto tão forte no meu coração que era como se mil cavalos de batalha estivessem o pisoteando e então, ele fechou os olhos lentamente, e sua cabeça foi caindo para o lado direito, como se...

Como se ele tivesse morrido.


	7. After A Hurricane Comes A Rainbow

P.O.V. Graham

- Flashback –

Provavelmente porque Regina estava enfraquecida, seu poder que cicatrizava minhas feridades devia estar falhando também. A dor consumia todo o meu corpo, eu estava ardendo em febre e suando frio, meu único desejo era que Emma conseguisse vencer Regina de uma vez por todas. Eu a amava demais para sequer conseguir pensar na possibilidade de Regina destruí-la. Além do mais, ela era minha única esperança. Aparentemente Emma estava gritando corajosamente com Regina.

Esperava que fosse só um delírio causado pela dor, e que Regina não estivesse realmente vindo em minha direção com um olhar assassino e segurando uma adaga. Ela "pousou" sobre mim, e levantou a adaga o máximo que seu braço permitiu. Pensei apenas "eu te amo Emma", mas quando fui falar isso, o murmúrio não conseguiu sair da minha garganta antes que a bruxa cravasse a faca no meu coração. Rapidamente eu vi minha visão escurecer e apaguei.

- Fim do flashback –

P.O.V. Emma

Tudo acontecia em velocidade reduzida para mim. Aquela mulher desprezível, cravando aquela adaga no peito do MEU Graham. O MEU Graham se desfalecendo, minhas lágrimas jorrando como uma fonte de meus olhos, eu sentindo como se meu coração estivesse sendo desfiado à mão para assar, e então tudo mudou. As coisas, os sentimento e os pensamentos, começaram a acontecer em uma velocidade estrondosa na minha cabeça, enquanto eu ainda corria em câmera lenta. Não sei como isso foi possível, mas aconteceu.

No tempo de um passo, eu pensei em simplesmente desistir. Ceder à dor e deixá-la me dominar. Era terrivelmente tentador: apenas me jogar no chão, e quem sabe tentar morrer afogada em minhas próprias lágrimas. Deixar que a bruxa me matasse, quem sabe. A proposta era mortalmente sedutora, porque não desistir nesse momento, significaria continuar vivendo, continuar nesse mundo. E meu coração não admitia a ideia de viver em um mundo sem o meu Graham, talvez justamente porque ele tivesse se transformado em meu mundo, ele era mais importante que a minha própria vida naquele momento.

Mas aquela pequena "voz" dentro de mim não queria isso. Uma outra parte de mim queria que eu terminasse a missão para a qual o destino dizia que eu havia nascido para completar. Algum tipo de luz no fim do túnel, ou algo assim, me dizia que o certo a se fazer era transformar o golpe que eu tinha acabado de levar em determinação. Transformar minha tristeza em coragem. Transformar a dor em forças para lutar.

Eu podia sentir isso, era o meu amor por ele sussurrando. Eu senti como uma explosão dentro de mim, e então eu passei a correr mais rápido ainda. Dei o máximo que o meu coração queria naquele momento, pois os limites do meu corpo simplesmente não importavam, mas sim a vontade que me dominava naquele instante. Então, rápida como um relâmpago em uma noite fria, eu cruzei o que restava do salão brandindo a minha espada, e de um só pulo saltei os cinco degraus que davam acesso ao lugar do trono e cravei a espada nas costas da bruxa. Tudo bem que isso não a mataria, mas causaria um bom estrago momentâneo. Além do mais eu estava inconscientemente maníaca demais para mirar no coração dela, ou algum lugar assim.

Segurando-a pelo cabelo, eu puxei a espada de volta para minha mão, pois não era ingênua de arriscar levar uma espadada nas costas também, e puxando a bruxa pelo cabelo, eu tirei ela de perto do meu Graham, fazendo com que ela caísse de cara no pequeno palco no qual ficava o trono. Ela rolou pela pequena escada e então mais algumas vezes em direção ao portão, e lá permaneceu desacordada ou morta, tanto faz. Um tanto quanto violento, mas ela não era digna nem se quer de respirar o mesmo ar que Graham, ou de olhá-lo, quem dirá de encostar nele.

Ainda segurando a espada, eu me ajoelhei sobre o colo do meu Graham, eu rapidamente segurei levantei seu queixo, senti sua pele ainda quente e olhei em seus olhos que ainda brilhavam, e cega pelo amor, eu o beijei como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante, o que para mim não deixava de ser verdade. Eu inclusive acabei soltando a espada por trás da cabeça dele porque eu estava muito concentrada em transmitir meu amor, não importava se era quase como beijar embaixo d'água, por causa das lágrimas. Foi aí que eu senti uma explosão.

Não, não aquele tipo de explosão de fogos de artifício dentro de mim que aparece sempre que eu beijo o Graham. No momento em que meus lábios tocaram os dele, foi como se uma bomba tivesse explodido entre nós. Meus olhos, já se fechando, captaram apenas uma "onda de luz" se formando entre nós, enquanto um vento se espalhava juntamente com a tal onda. Naquele instante eu não sabia se eram meus sentidos me iludindo e tentando terminar de me enlouquecer ou se realmente eu tinha acabado de sentir Graham abrir os olhos assustadamente.

Não pude evitar dar um grito histericamente assustado. Ele estava piscando os olhos como quem acabara de acordar. Eu mal podia acreditar em mim mesma.

- GRAHAM!

- Você me salvou!

Então simultaneamente nós colocamos as mãos nos rostos um do outros e nos puxamos para outro beijo. OMG, eu estava a ponto de explodir com tantos fogos e artifício dentro de mim.

P.O.V. Graham

– Flashback –

Era como se minha mente tivesse estado escura, eu podia perceber isso agora. Como se alguém tivesse apagado as luzes; eu não via ou escutava nada, e quando eu vim à consciência ainda me encontrava nesse estado. Mas eu sentia lábios macios acariciando de forma desesperada os meus. Não, não lábios macios. _**Aqueles**_ lábios macios. Mal podia acreditar que eu estava vivo, quando eu senti como uma explosão se formar no meio de nós dois. Sorri internamente. Então era isso, ela tinha me trazido de volta À vida com um beijo? Aparentemente. Eu sabia que ela era muito poderosa, e o nosso amor devia ser ainda mais. Minhas costas já haviam cicatrizado completamente depois daquele beijo.

Abri os olhos, e então ela não se conteve.

- GRAHAM! – eu adorava como eu a deixava descontrolada, e mais ainda o jeito que eu ficava descontrolado perto dela.

- Você me salvou!

– Fim do flashback –

Agora que eu realmente abri os olhos e minha visão tinha voltado, vi que ela estava ajoelhada no trono. Devia ter se curvado para me beijar mas agora estava em sua posição original, o que fazia com que a região de seu colo ficasse perigosamente próxima do meu rosto. Ela devia ter percebido isso instantes depois, pois se sentou logo em seguida. Quem sabe com mais sorte da próxima vez. Aconteceu que eu não resisti e a beijei novamente, que retribuiu intensamente, mas dessa vez eu me levantei do trono, finalmente, e rodei Emma no ar três vezes fazendo seus cabelos de raios de sol voarem por todos os lados antes de colocá-la no chão, já com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Graham, suas pernas! Você as recuperou!

- Não Emma, _você_ as recuperou! De uma forma ou de outra, **você** me salvou! Minha avó dizia que um beijo de amor verdadeiro é mais poderoso do que a maioria das pessoas pode entender, então...

- Então aqui vai outro para você!

Nossa, assim é que se faz! A atitude da Emma fazia com que a cada momento que nós passávamos juntos eu a amasse mais. Pois lá estávamos nós começando a aproveitar nosso pequeno momento "nos beijando em um castelo deserto, rola ou não rola?", quando eu notei uma movimentação estranha. Rapidamente nós nos separamos, e quando eu olhei para o salão do trono, nele estavam absolutamente **todos **os habitantes de Storybrooke olhando com cara de paisagem para eu e Emma.

- Ah, irmão e... moça?

Era a voz receosa do meu irmão mais novo Thomas. Ele, assim como o resto das pessoas, estava com as roupas encharcadas, obviamente porque eles deviam ter acabado de sair do lago.

- Filho o que está acontecendo? Digo, o que aconteceu? Nós éramos peixes há pouco tempo atrás, sabia?

Esse era o meu pai confuso. Sua pergunta apenas expressava a dúvida de todo o resto das pessoas que durante os últimos três meses subitamente foram transformadas em peixes. Devia ser difícil. Levou um looongo tempo para que todos se acomodassem; meu pai no trono, minha mãe ao seu lado, e o resto da população, inclusive a nobreza, acomodada em todo tipo de cadeiras, sofás, poltronas, e é claro, o chão. Então, eu comecei a contar a história. Para que eles não ficassem confusos, comecei a esclarecer a parte do beijo, hahahaha. Não os detalhes, claro, mas sim o que a Emma fez.

P.O.V. Emma

Eu me sentia um peixe fora d'água no meio de toda aquela multidão. Muito irônico, mas era a verdade. Uma completa desconhecida, sendo vista pela primeira vez por todos de Storybrooke aos amassos – e que amasso foi aquele, meu Senhor! Meus lábios ainda estavam meio dormentes, ele e eu estávamos famintos. – com o príncipe? Não muito ideal, apesar de que as pessoas não demonstravam hostilidade, mas sim curiosidade. Felizmente ele me tirou do meio da multidão.

- O que transformou todos vocês em peixes e secou a maré foi uma maldição da princesa que se revelou bruxa Regina. Todos se lembram que nós iríamos nos casar, porém, quando seu amado apareceu morto dois dias antes do casamento, ela me contou que amaldiçoou a todos nós de Storybrooke. Porém, essa corajosa viajante chamada Emma... Vem aqui Emma!

Subi até lá.

- Emma Charming – sussurei timidamente. –

- A viajante chamada Emma Charming salvou a mim e a todos nós!

YAAY, a plateia estava animada. Trouxeram uma cadeira para eu me sentar perto do rei enquanto Graham contou toooooda a história desde o começo, inclusive o que ele arrancou de Regina no tempo de castigo. Descobri que os montes que cercavam o castelo, assim como o próprio monte que abrigava o castelo não eram senão ilhas, que Regina havia transformado em montanhas após secar o mar. Ela havia feito desaparecer as casas das pessoas, assim como tudo dentro delas, deixando só o castelo e o lago. Então após isso, todos se levantaram, inclusive o rei, que disse:

- UM VIVA PARA A SALVADORA, EMMA!

E então rapidamente me colocaram nos ombros, a multidão estava realmente feliz. Quando me colocaram no chão. Graham sussurrou algo no ouvido do pai o rei continuou.

- As homenagens oficiais a Emma começarão em uma semana. Todos os cidadãos devem colaborar enfeitando a cidade em homenagem àquela que salvou suas vidas. Mas por hoje, recomendo vocês irem para suas casas e descansem.

- Desculpe pai, mas descansar? – o príncipe Thomas parecia revoltado. – Nos últimos três meses nós fizemos exatamente aquilo que um peixe faz: **nada**. Nós precisamos comemorar!

Então um homem com uma flauta gritou lá do fundo:

- PARTY HAAAAARD! – e começou a tocar sua flauta –.

- PARTY HAAAARAD!

E aí as pessoas começaram a dançar, gritar, comemorar... Era lindo de ver.

O rei se dirigiu discretamente a duas mulheres que estavam por perto:

- Levem a nossa convidada para o quarto de hóspedes, e guiem-na para o banho. Arranjem um novo vestido para ela, o príncipe deseja conversar com ela.

Na verdade, eu daria minha vida como o príncipe desejava mais do que conversar comigo, mas isso era um detalhe.

- Ouvimos e obedecemos, meu senhor. – responderam elas com uma pequena reverência. –

...

Assim, eu estava instalada em um grande quarto, com as duas mulheres terminando de ajustar meu vestido. Elas escovaram meu cabelo e tudo. Assim que terminaram, me mostraram um espelho feito de prata límpida.

- Está ótimo! Obrigada, as duas.

- Não há de quê, minha senhora – responderam as duas em sincronia, com mais uma reverência. – se nos dá licença.

- Claro que sim. Mas por favor me chamem de Emma.

Elas tinham saído antes que pudessem ouvir a última parte, mas não deu tempo de eu ficar muito ocupada pensando nelas, porque Graham chegou de surpresa.

- Toc toc. Posso entrar?

- Já entrou mesmo... Mas Graham, o que vai acontecer agora?

- Como assim, o que vai acontecer agora? – ele se sentou perto de mim. –

- O que acontece com a cidade, comigo, com nós dois...

- A "maré" já voltou, ou seja, estamos oficialmente em uma ilha novamente. Uma das cinco Ilhas Negras. As casas das pessoas também, mas elas estão vazias; todos estão festejando. E a parte mais importante...

Ele tirou de dentro do casaco e estendeu em minha direção o anel de ouro mais lindo que eu já havia visto na vinha vida; ele tinha uma pedra de esmeralda em cima.

- Ele é tão lindo Graham...

- É de ouro com uma pedra de esmeralda assim como seus olhos verdes com seu cabelo loiro. Esse anel é tão antigo quanto aquela espada e vem sendo passado e geração em geração.

- Muito chique, príncipe Graham! Hahaha

Então, rapidamente ele afastou a capa, se ajoelhou sobre a perna direita e estendeu o anel em minha direção.

- Então eu te pergunto: Quer ser minha princesa?

- É tudo o que eu mais quero na vida! – argh, porque eu sempre tinha que chorar? Às vezes eu me irritava com minha chorice -.

Então, ele colocou o anel no meu dedo e nós nos beijamos de mãos dadas como em um sonho de adolescente.


	8. Fearless

Não acreditava que tinha acabado de ser pedida em casamento! Um casamento aceitável, claro. Eu estava muito feliz com a possibilidade de me casar com Graham, e viajar com ele, e ter filhos com ele, e ficar a maior parte do meu dia com ele, admirando ele, AH ERA SIMPLESMENTE DEMAIS!

- Então, vamos voltar para a festa e comemorar?

- Ah, não, agora nós temos coisas mais importantes para fazer. Como por exemplo, que tal AVISAR À SUA FAMÍLIA QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ VIVA?

- Aw, é verdade. Mas é uma pequena viajem, só poderíamos ir lá de manhã, mas de manhã estaremos exaustos então...

- E o que acha de irmos só você e eu, até lá, agora mesmo? – o desgraçado me convenceu só com uma piscadinha de olho, pfvor. –

- Tudo bem, já que insiste.

E assim, nós andamos pelo castelo até sair pelo portão dos fundos. Me sentia como uma adolescente fugitiva. Ah, desculpe, eu _era_ uma adolescente fugitiva, E, noiva de um príncipe sedutivo. Isso era o que importava. Ele me levou até um lindo cavalo negro, com uma sela mais comprida do que as que eu já havia visto. Minha cesta estava lá também, tampada e provavelmente cheia, assim como uma bolsa de couro e dois casacos.

- Esse é o Valente. Ele vai nos levar até a sua casa, não é legal? Agora veste o casaco, vai esfriar. – ele disse vestindo o casaco dele –

- NÓS VAMOS NISSO? OMG GRAHAM!

- E tu não veio de pé? Ainda tá reclamando?

- Eu quero dizer, não é perigoso? – eu disse vestindo meu casaco. –

- Ah não, ninguém vai nem notar que saímos. A guarda real com toda a pompa e luxo vai chegar na sua casa mais tarde. É só seguir para o oeste, certo? Atravessar a fissura entre as montanha primeiro castelo à frente?

- Exato. Então, vamos nós dois em cima dele? Não vai ficar apertado?

- Ah sim, tem espaço de sobra apenas pra ficarmos coladinhos um no outro. – onde ele aprendeu a fazer essa piscadinha, meu Deus? –

- Ai, assim eu apaixono – eu disse, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios e a outra mão na cintura, imitando uma posição pensativa. –

Com nós dois ainda rindo, ele me ajudou a subir, me posicionando na parte frontal do assento, e ocupando ele mesmo a parte de trás. Ele me disse para segurar na parte da frente da sela, acomodando a cesta no meu colo, assumindo as rédeas em seguida. E assim, partimos caminhando lenta e compassadamente até pegarmos um pequeno bote. Atravessamos a pequena distância até a praia. Graham me disse que o mar tinha preenchido o desfiladeiro que havia quando eu cheguei e o coberto por inteiro, sendo que a "beira" do desfiladeiro ficava agora submersa a poucos metros da costa.

A lua cheia já estava completamente na metade oeste, bem a nossa frente, o que indicava que já havíamos passado da meia noite.

- Hn, Graham?

- Oi Emma. Já está com fome?

- Não, é que... Eu queria saber sobre a sua vida, sabe? Porque não me conta mais sobre voe?

Estava doida para saber da vida dele, natural.

Então, soltando as rédeas do cavalo porque supostamente ele sabia seguir a estrada, Graham me contou sobre sua família, o quanto ele gostava do mar, como às vezes era complicado estar destinado a subir ao trono, as pessoas de Storybrooke e o quanto elas eram amáveis e ele queria protegê-las... E depois me perguntou:

- Mas, Emma... você não me explicou direito o que você foi fazer naquele castelo aquele dia. Como chegou lá? Me conte mais sobre isso.

Hahahahaha, looonga história. Então, eu lhe contei sobre mim, minha família, MEU bosque, e o quanto eu amava ele e sentia saudades, sobre o meu primo Jefferson, sobre o meu casamento, e finalmente sobre o meu plano e como eu o realizei. Mas de repente, começou a cair uma tempestade.

- Ah, chuva! – eu adorava chuva –

- Temos que parar agora, Emma! Sinto muito porque vai demorar mais para chegar... – ele já estava virando o cavalo na direção de uma árvore próxima -

- Parar? Porque? – nós estávamos quase gritando por causa da chuva e dos trovões –

- Não está vendo a chuva?

- Sim, e ela está ótima, caso não tenha percebido! Agora se me dá licença – tomei as rédeas da mão dele - Segure-se, porque isso vai ler LOOOUCO!

- É, você é louca, Emma!

- Louca não, me chame de destemida!

Então, virando meu troco em noventa graus para a direita, ele me abaixou e disse perto do meu rosto:

- _**Minha**_ destemida...

Aaaah vemk seu lindo... Nós nos agarramos simultaneamente para nos beijar, e ele me levantou à posição original, até porque era perigosa a posição em que eu estava anteriormente. Esta agora era ligeiramente desconfortável, mas o que importava era aproveitar o momento. E lá fomos nós, cruzar os montes Urais ao amanhecer, nos beijando com direito a arco-íris, já que a chuva estava passando.

Chegando perto do meu castelo humilde, porém lindo e aconchegante, não resisti em comentar:

- Ele é lindo, não é? É, eu sei... – a nostalgia me invadia naquele momento –

Foi quando eu vi o portão se abrindo, e dele saindo meu pai e meus dois irmãos, que não tinham me visto ainda. Não aguentaria esperar o cavalo chegar até lá nem pelo dinheiro do mundo todo, eu pulei e saí correndo como uma desesperada. Aaaw, eu _era_ uma desesperada.

- PAAAAAAI! PIRRALHOS! SOU EU, EMMA! EU VOLTEI, OMG!

Parecia que eles estavam vendo um fantasma, o que não era de se esperar, porque primeiro eles devim estar com saudades, e segundo, uma garota, sozinha, desaparecida por três meses? Chances de sobreviver não eram muito favoráveis. DE qualquer forma, eu voei em cima do meu pai abraçando-o com toda a minha força. Ele só não ficou branco feito leite porque ele já era assim. De repente, como se tivesse acordado de um transe, teve um surto Ed "minha filha apareceu edpois de três meses".

- EMMA! MEU DEUS EMMA, É VOCÊ! – Ele retribuiu o abraço me levantando do chão. – Por onde você esteve? O que aconteceu? CRIANÇAS, VÃO CHAMAR SUA MÃE AGORA! Emma, é você, É VOCÊ!

Então, minha família cruzou o portão, com minha mãe correndo na frente. Ela voou em cima de mim.

- EMMA MINHA FILHA! NUCNA MAIS DESAPAREÇA ASSIM!

- MÃE! EU –

- NUNCA MAIS! EU DISSE NUNCA MAIS! OH MEYU DEUS EMMA É VOCÊ! É VOCÊ EMMA! O que aconteceu? QUE ANEL É ESSE?

A essa hora o Graham já havia descido do cavalo, mas ainda estava com uma cara metade "poker face suprema" e metade "oi pra vocês também". Eu fui até ele, trazendo-o para perto dos meus familiares.

- Bem, esse é o Graham. Ele é, hm, meu noivo.

Inúmeras coisas aconteceram nesse momento. Ruby e Hansel tiveram que apoiar a Granny que desmaiou. Minha mãe deu gritos e pulos histéricos, após analisar Graham minuciosamente de cima a baixo – qual é, era um direito dela. – As poucas pessoas habitantes do feudo que já tinham chegado, seguraram o meu pai, que estava vermelho como uma pimenta, antes de ele se decidir quem levantar pelo pescoço: eu ou Graham.

- COMO ASSIM NOIVO? Você passa três meses fora de casa e me volta noiva? Sem nós darmos nossa opinião? Você está grávida, é isso? EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUISESSE SE CASAR, QUEM ENTENDE AS MULHERES?

- CHAAAARMING!

Mother of dragons, agora a porra ficou séria! Sempre que a minha mãe chama o meu pai de Charming significa que ela quer ser ouvida, apenas, ou ela pode querer tacar uma pedra em alguém, ou mesmo ameaçar cortar alguém com um machado... Longa história. A essa hora, todos já tinham chegado, e não se ouvia nem sequer um único ruído da multidão.

- Emma querida, tenho certeza de que você tem uma história maravilhosa, ou pelo menos longa, para nos contar. Porque não entramos?

Então, nós entramos na minha casa, eu ainda de mãos dadas com Graham, e nos acomodamos na mesa. Após estarmos todos acomodados, começamos a comer, é claro, ninguém é de ferro. Enquanto isso, eu fui contando tooooda a história novamente, de como eu fugi (eu me desculpei), como eu cheguei no castelo, sobre a maldição, e é claro, sobre o meu noivado com Graham. Meu pai parecia bem mais tranquilo, mas ainda desconfiado.

- Mas, se você é um príncipe, onde está a sua guarda real? Isso está muito estranho.

- Na verdade, eles já devem estar chegando. Eu e Emma só viemos na frente porque ela estava com saudades. Os meus pais e meu irmão devem estar chegando daqui a pouco, visto que eles devem ter saído pouco depois do amanhecer.

- Hn, ah tá. E supondo que nós aceitássemos esse casamento, vocês iriam simplesmente levar a minha filha e ela nunca mais nos veria?

- Claro que não, senhor! Na verdade, meu pai gostaria de convidar vocês e todas as pessoas daqui, as que quiserem ir, param se juntarem a nós nas Ilhas Negras, lugar onde eu moro.

Então, ouvimos barulhos de cavalos. Deviam ser eles. Rapidamente, saímos de volta para onde estávamos ainda a pouco. Uma pomposa carruagem preta parou a uns 50 metros e dela desceram o rei Leopold, sua esposa Abigail, o príncipe Thomas e a princesa Paige.. Todos nós Charmings fizemos uma reverência em sinal de boas vindas à família real. Graham apresentou meus pais aos pais dele, e também a família dele à minha família; exceto o príncipe Thomas, que se adiantou à Ruby e disse que ela poderia chamá-lo apenas de Tom. Aí tem.

Meus pais e os pais de Graham se dirigiram À biblioteca, o que indicava que a conversa era seríssima. Enquanto isso, Ruby e Thomas estavam com olhares de que poderiam se pegar em cima da mesa agora mesmo. Resolvi facilitar as coisas para todos, aconselhando Henry a ir mostrar as ovelhinhas fofas a Paige e indo dar uma pequena fugidinha no bosque com Graham. Após voltarmos, Ruby e Tom esatavam com caras muito comprometedoras até para a bandida da Ruby, tinha certeza de que tinha rolado alguma coisa. Mas enfim, o rei anunciou:

- Nós todos iremos para Storybrooke, Ilhas Negras, e teremos um novo conselheiro e vizir para o futuro rei Graham: David Charming! E viva a futura princesa e rainha EMMA!

Então, começou o alvoroço.


	9. Hapily Ever After Epílogo

Era dia 4 de julho, e lá estávamos nós de volta ao castelo onde tudo começou. O quarto de hóspedes que tinha sido usado por mim da última vez estava ocupado pela noiva em questão, ou seja, eu, e mais uma penca de mulheres que ficavam rodeando a noiva nos bastidores como em todo bom casamento. Eu tinha acabado de sair de um banho que poderia ter "lavado" até a minha pele para fora de mim; já usando uma calcinha branca, como era chamada aquela pequena peça pela minha mãe. Uma criada do palácio estava ajeitando meu espartilho, também branco, para combinar com o vestido sem alças que ia até pouco depois dos joelhos. Eu calcei os sapatos.

Meu cabelo estava solto, com apenas uma pequena trança na lateral. Eu não entendi porque a minha mãe estava tão nervosa, já que supostamente era eu quem deveria estar morrendo. Uma das aias* veio correndo avisar que Já estava tudo pronto e que Graham já estava aguardando no altar. Ótimo, quanto mais cedo começasse, mais cedo terminava, e mais cedo eu ia curtir o bem-bom. Era um direito meu. Assim, eu me dirigi aos fundos do castelo, onde havia uma carruagem me esperando só para levar para o portão da frente. Desnecessário para mim, vital para minha mãe e minha futura sogra.

Chegando lá, guardei dentro do veículo, esperando Gretel entrar com uma cestinha na mão, jogando pétalas brancas no magnífico tapete vermelho que havia desde o ponto onde eu estava. Ela usava um lindo vestido rosa com um lacinho no cabelo. Quando ela chegou à metade do salão, soube que era a minha hora. Respirando fundo, desci da carruagem e segurando no braço do meu pai que aguardava do lado de fora, dei os primeiros passos para a hora do sim.

Assim que Graham me viu, seu semblante mudou de "quantos anos faz que eu tô aqui esperando?" para um sorriso genuinamente feliz. Retribuí, grata, o olhar dele com outro sorriso. Os convidados se levantaram. O coral começou a tocar, liderado pelo homem que agora eu sabia que era o flautista de Hamelin, queridíssimo entre o povo de Storybrooke. Finalmente chegando ao altar, meu pai e Graham apertaram as mãos amistosamente e eu agarrei o braço do meu agora quase marido. Tom e Ruby, já assumidamente namorados, foram os padrinhos de Graham, e os meus foram August, meu primo e amigo de infância (ao contrário do irmão) e sua noiva Ashley. Sempre muito prática, eu havia pedido que a cerimônia fosse resumida à sua parte principal.

Henry e Paige trouxeram as alianças, nós as colocamos olhando intensamente um nos olhos do outro, e nos beijamos profundamente ao som dos aplausos calorosos do público. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão simplesmente feliz. Após isso, aconteceu ainda a nossa pequena cerimônia de coroação, Graham como rei e eu como rainha. O pai dele havia dito que queria descansar. Em seguida saímos em disparada para a praia, onde aconteceria a grande festa. Havia música, pessoas dançando, comendo, bebendo... Eu cumprimentei a todos, procurando desesperadamente por Graham. Eu já estava nos confins da festa, perto de algumas palmeiras onde não tinha mais ninguém, quando senti alguém segurando meu braço.

- Procurando por alguém? – _**ele**_ chegou por trás de mim e falou baixinho no meu ouvido, me fazendo dar um pequeno suspiro. –

- Credo Graham! Quer me matar?

- Não, só fazer seu coração acelerar já tá bom. – disse ele com aquele olhar que minha cabeça interpretava como "ME BEIJE AGORA OU EU TE BEIJO". –

- Ah, é? E o que pretende fazer para conseguir isso, posso saber? – fiz a minha melhor pose de pensativa –

- Vamos começar com isso! – Então ele pegou em minha mão, me puxando para ele.

- Aonde vamos?

- Para longe daqui, hahaha. Aguarde.

Nós corremos para os fundos do palácio como dois adolescentes fugitivos, o que não passava da verdade, novamente. Mas dessa vez não fomos para o cavalo, mas sim para um pequeno barco a remo.

- Uau! Então você é um sereio sedutor que quer me levar para o mar e me comer? – fiquei na dúvida –

- Se acalme Emma, nós estamos indo a uma ilha muito especial.

Após alguns poucos minutos com Graham remando, eu avistei uma ilha realmente pequena, mas que tinha uma casa chegarmos perto da praia, dignamente tirei meus sapatos e pulei, mergulhando no mar.

- OMG Emma! Espere aí!

Então ele tirou seus sapatos e sua camisa e pulou também, me segurando novamente no colo.

- Uau, Graham! Que casa enorme!

- E é só para nós, o que acha? – disse ele dando um sorrisinho safado –

- Hn, acho que vamos saber muito bem aproveitá-la – pisquei para ele. –

Rapidamente, ele me foi me carregando para fora do mar. Chegando à praia, não resisti e o derrubei, fazendo ele rolar na areia. Em seguida, me sentei em cima do tronco dele e o beijei loucamente. Após nos separarmos por falta de ar, ele fingiu estar revoltado.

- Ah não Emma, olhe o que você fez, me derrubou na areia! Agora vai ter que dar um banho bem gostoso e me limpar todinho...

Mas dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. Rapidamente me levantei e corri para dentro da casa.

- Só se você me pegar!

Ele me alcançou quando ainda estava na sala, prensando minhas costas fortemente contra a parede e me dando beijos ferozes. Após tirarmos meu vestido, jogando-o para qualquer lado, eu coloquei as pernas em volta da cintura dele, ficando apoiada assim. Ele pôs as mãos na minhas costas e começou a tirar meu espartilho ao mesmo tempo em que me carregava em direção a o banheiro, e tudo isso sem jamais parar de me beijar. Ele estava realmente faminto.

Ao chegarmos no quarto que obviamente seria o nosso, ele me guiou ainda para um porta, que dava para um banheiro. Chegando lá, cumpri a minha pena por ter sido uma menina muito má e derrubado Graham na areia; já que eu tinha sujado ele de areia eu usei minha boca para "limpar", beijando e massageando partes incríveis do corpo dele. Jamais tinha imaginado o quanto uma simples banheira podia ser proveitosa.

Após estarmos bem limpos, nossa vontade só tinha aumentado, então obviamente nós nos dirigimos ao quarto onde entre outras coisas, usamos a cama, dançamos, nos banhamos em vinho – fazendo questão de limpar um ao outro depois, sempre –, dançamos, gritamos _**muito**_, óbvio, nos divertimos mais um pouco em cima da mesa de comidas... No fim do nosso surto, estávamos imundos, suados e exaustos. Precisaríamos de outro banho, mas isso ficaria para de manhã.

Nos deitamos, desta vez para dormir mesmo, ainda ouvindo os fogos de artifício que deveriam estar soltando do castelo. Ainda era possível escutar os fogos de artifício que deviam estar soltando do castelo, a partir daquele dia, sempre haveriam comemorações no dia 4 de julho em homenagem aos "lendários Rei Graham e Rainha Emma, que reergueram e renovaram Storybrooke".

Eu me aninhei no peito quente de Graham, dizendo que o amaria hoje, amanhã e todos os meus dias como se a minha vida dependesse disso – o que era quase verdade –, e ele me abraçou de forma protetora dizendo que me hoje, amanhã e todos os seus dias me amaria e me faria sentir como se eu fosse a única garota no mundo. Após mais um rápido selinho, nós adormecemos com sorrisos bobos no rosto, pois a felicidade para mim não significava estar alegre o tempo todo, mas sim saber que sempre haveria um motivo para sorrir.


End file.
